1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a quality of service (QoS) and more particularly, to providing a QoS in a link layer which can provide the QoS for each stream in the link layer, and reduce reservation failure for a stream.
2. Description of Related Art
A stream receiving device performs a registration process in a stream providing device via a Stream Reservation Protocol (SRP) in order to receive a stream, and the stream providing device performs a reservation process via the SRP in order to provide the stream receiving device with the stream, in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1.
Specifically, the stream providing device allocates a resource for providing the stream by each bridge, via a process of transmitting a reservation message to the stream receiving device, and provides the stream receiving device with the stream via an allocated resource.
A bridge transmits, to the stream receiving device, a notification message notifying of resource reservation failure when the resource for providing the stream is unallocable.
Specifically, when the resource reservation failure is generated in at least one of bridges which allocate the resource for the stream, the stream receiving device cannot receive the stream.
Accordingly, a method which may reduce a number of times a resource reservation failure is generated in a link layer, and provide a quality of service (QoS) for each stream is required.